The exchange student
by CrystalMorrisx3
Summary: A group of german students comes to the McKinley High.


We write the beginning of September 2011. In the choir area of the McKinley Highschool in Lima, Ohio degrees one talked wildly in disorder, because Mr Schu called up a special meeting. There all, even the Cheerios and the football players, were exciting. All were excited which Mr Schu so important to announce had. Exactly in the moment he came purely. Rachel Berry a brunette, 1.50 large pupil of the 10th class jumped up equivalent excited. „You can set yourself again Rachel ", said Mr Schu, before he snatched a chair and sit down. „Thus, their it wanted certainly to know why I call up this special meeting correctly? "All nodded. „Now well. In one week we will get visit. Of a German school from a small village and/or a small city somewhat smaller like Lima. To the greetings I would like it a song by-formed. " Will Schuester had hardly expressed that, lap the hand of Rachel Berry already into air. Schuester considered this however not and continued steadfastly. „I would like to try gladly with you a typically German song to by-form. I know that becomes difficult, because no German can do it, but I would like that their that at least tried. Any proposals?" Now Will Rachel' coulds hand any longer do not ignore in such a way took it to. Rachel stand up and begin to talk "The song is not German but the Band. So 'Because The Night' by Cascada. Casacada is an international band from Germany." "The idea is good Rachel, but I want that you try to sing a song in German. But you can sing this and another German song, okay?" Will looked to every student. All accept. "Good, then we consider what do we wear. Besides that can you consider about the second German song." Kurt lifted his hand in the air, but he talked at the same moment without an okay from Mr Schu. "MJr Schu, can it be a german translated Musical-Song? If yes, then it's my openion that 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked is perfect. I think he's easy in german and it's the perfect song for us." Will nooded. "This idea is good, Kurt. So do you and Rachel sing the solos?" Both totally agree at the same moment. "So fine", said Mr Schu,"soo…what do we wear? No Santana, no Cheerios-Uniform, even if Coach Sylvester would give them us and everyone had one, no. Even if the pupil in Germany are not in a Cheerleader Club they're not Cheerleading also no Cheerios-Uniform. Soo, proposals?" Nobody said something. Nobody has visited Germany, no one know what they wear. Maybe they wear dresses of the Middle Age or the Renaissance. It didn't know nobody. So Will said that the Kids wear normal clothes but uniformly. After an hour discussion, they agreed to white blouse or shirt, black jeans and Chucks.

1 week later, all force preparations were made. They had they costumes, they know the dance moves, they know the lyrics and they know who sing what and they had decorate the Auditory and the choir area for the visit. Kurt found it were at least, but all the other kids of the Glee-Clubs found it were enough. William Schuester drums his Glee-Kids together, as the moment were there, that the exchange students arrive. The New Directions talk short about the 'Show', before the students came.

"Hello, I welcome you completely cordially to the McKinley High. I hope you like it here.", welcomes Mr Schu the German Group. The girl at the front had brown hairs and blue eyes. "Thank you, I think we'll have", she said. William smiles and say: "Come to the choir area, if you want, we have something prepare for you." The brunette girl nodded and follows with her group Mr Schuster to the choir area. The New Directions stood already in readniss, as the german students sit down and looked.

They began with 'Because The Night':

**Tina:**  
>Take me now baby here as I am<br>Hold me close, try and understand  
><strong>Mercedes<strong>:  
>Desire is hunger is the fire I breath<br>Love is a banquet on which we feed  
><strong>Tina und Mercedes:<strong>  
>Come on now try and understand<br>The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
>Take my hand come undercover<br>**Puck:**  
>They can't hurt you now<br>**Mike:**  
>Can't hurt you now<br>**Finn:**  
>can't hurt you now<br>**Alle:**  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to lust  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to us  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to lust  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to us  
><strong>Santana:<strong>  
>Have I doubt baby when I'm alone<br>Love is a ring, the telephone  
><strong>Brittany:<strong>  
>Love is an angel disguised as lust<br>Here in our beds 'till the morning comes  
><strong>Santana und Brittany:<strong>  
>Come on now try and understand<br>The way I feel under your command  
>Take my hand as the sun descends<br>**Sam:**  
>They can't touch you now<br>**Artie:**  
>Can't touch you now,<br>**Blaine:**  
>can't touch you now<br>**Alle:**  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to lust  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to us  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to lust  
>Because the night belongs to lovers<br>Because the night belongs to us

The german students applause, what sounds more as politeness applause. "The best comes", said Rachel, as she and Kurt go and stand in the front of the group and the Piano began to play.

**Rachel:**  
>Etwas in mir ist anders.<br>Etwas in mir erwacht.  
>Ich halt die Regeln nicht mehr ein,<br>die mir ein anderer macht.  
><strong>Kurt:<strong>  
>Ich habe mich entschieden.<br>Ich träum nicht länger,ich leb  
>Ich schließe meine Augen,<br>ich lass los und schweb.  
><strong>Beide:<strong>  
>Und fühl mich frei,so frei und schwerelos<br>Nur mir noch treu und frei und schwerelos  
>Du fängst mich nicht mehr ein<br>**Rachel:**  
>Mir setzt man keine Grenzen<br>Ich halte mich nicht daran  
><strong>Kurt:<strong>  
>Auch wenn nicht alles geht<br>Ich will selbst sehen was ich kann  
><strong>Rachel:<strong>  
>Zu lange wollte ich geliebt sein<br>**Kurt:  
><strong>Darum spielte ich ihr Spiel  
><strong>Beide:<strong>  
>Ist das der Preis für Liebe,<br>kostet sie zuviel!  
>Jetzt bin ich frei,so frei und schwerelos<br>Aus und bin frei und schwerelos  
>Und niemand fängt mich ein.<p>

Rachel found that her accent were too strong, but it were perfect. She smiles and see that the brunette girl stand up. "This was good and german. Really impressing. But before we sing our numbers, I present my group. I'm Maria-Jennifer, but just call me Maria. I'm named after the lead role in West Side Story. Good…no matter" ,she showed on a blonde guy,"soo this is Rory. Our Lead singer." Then we have Sophia, Nina, Liza, Pia, Thomas, Timo, Michael, David, Stefan and Maike." Rachel smiles. "Welcome. My Name is Rachel Berry, and I'm the chef here, next to Mr Schuester. I've won competitions since I'm 3 months old. The student with the most musical and performing experiences am I. Of course I'm the female lead singer. The most solos are mine, of course. My two gay dads had give me every help I wanted to be a broadway star, later. If our old teacher, Mr Ryerson, not been fired, I would go to a music school, which can solve my talent. But nothing can bring me away from the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts." Maria rolled her eyes, what Rachel have seen and stops to talk. Then she talk further with a smile. "Soo…this is Finn Hudson. Star-Quarterback and Star of the Basketballteam and our male lead singer. Then gies on with Noah Puckerman. He's in the footballteam, too, and our guitarist. And he's something like our 'School-Playboy'. Then we have Tina Cohen-Chang. She's the girlfriend from Mike Chang. Mike is like Brittany our Choreograph. Then we have Artie, guitarist, too and Blaine Anderson, he's the boyfriend from Kurt. It is his first school year, he comes from the Dalton Academy for boys. Kurt, he had the best fashion known of the McKinley High and Mercedes Jones, our Diva. Quinn Fabray, Ex-Cheerleader and Sugar Motta. And at the end Santana Lopez, Cheerleader and Sam Evans."


End file.
